Am I Really The Last One?
by TTluv19
Summary: Mia Black is the only known Kanay left. She's been trained ever since her parents died to someday meet another Kanay and make him fall in love with her. She has to break any other male's heart that's interested in her along the way, so what will happen when she doesn't fall for the mysterious Diego Rueda and instead a human? Contains mainly Miago, with some Miego and Dia. Kanay AU!
1. Chapter 1: The Kanay Princess

Author's note: What's wrong with me? Here I am working on a new story when I need to finish loads more and I'm really busy with school work, but oh well. Anyway guys I just thought I'd tell you that I'm not going to be finishing or starting any stories, including this one, because I need to knuckle down and get more A's. My grades really matter to me and school is just stressful anyway, so I won't be uploading until we get to the Christmas holidays! Which are only a few weeks, so don't worry, I don't know why you'd worry anyway my stories aren't that good xD Speaking of Christmas, My Christmas story will be uploaded then too, hopefully Christmas day (if you're interested). Now I've already wrote like five chapters for this and I couldn't keep it to myself any longer, so I had to publish it. I'm also so busy with school that I have so many emails for lots of stories and I haven't managed to read them, so while you read this, that is what I will be doing xD I hope you enjoy, this chapter it is a little wordy and some future chapters will be way shorter, so bare with me! Read and Review! Warning: short chapter, this is only the intro chapter!

* * *

Mia Black tiresomely flicked through her Churi Kanay book, _I've learnt enough for one day,_ after letting out a small sigh she snapped it shut. No matter what her tutor had said, she was still nervous, study or no study for tomorrow. This was one of those nights where she missed her parents, they'd assure her that tomorrow would be fine, unlike her snobby god-parents. As Mia was the only one left of her tribe she was crowned Princess, future heir to the tribe, and being moulded into a fine young lady proved difficult for her god-parents after her real parents had passed away.

It was simple Holly and Steve were up-tight, strict and snobby in Mia's opinion, whereas she had a more colorful personality, kind but stubborn, tomboyish but 'dainty' when needed to be. How she hated that word _'dainty'._ She was more than capable to do whatever she wanted, just because she was one of the last Kanays known, it didn't mean she couldn't fend for herself, she was not _fragile in any way, shape or form._ After showering quickly and changing into her night wear, she hopped inside her oversized bed. She leant over to turn her bed-side lamp off and snuggled into her soft mattress. She closed her eyes and mentally tried to gather her thoughts, she knew what she had to do, she had to find more Kanays, but from what she had found out from the council, they had only tracked one, anyway there was a chance he wasn't one, goes by the name of Diego Rueda. If she finally wanted to please her controlling god-mother she'd have to marry him, to carry on her own line of Kanays. There was just a tiny problem, her heart wasn't in, when she was younger her daddy always told her she'd find her own halve one day, but she didn't want to be forced, besides she preferred being independent anyway. She wasn't exactly into the whole romance thing, no guy could just look at her and make her stomach fill with butterflies, take her hand and make her blush, kiss her cheek and make her heart soar. She was stubborn and she knew it, besides marriage scared her, that's a large commitment, a forced one too. But she wanted to please her parents, and her god-mother said her parents would be proud, so she had to carry on their tribe, since the rest were killed off…by humans.

Her god-parents weren't able to produce children so they assumed Mia was fit and healthy, but for one being sixteen years old and being told you must be able to produce children when you reached at least eighteen was a scary thought. As far as she was concerned she was much too young and the thought of being responsible for anyone but herself, scared her too. The Kanay council were much too old to produce young and Mia was the last known Kanay with powers. They had tracked down Diego but weren't a hundred percent sure if he had powers due to the fact his parents were humans to their knowledge, all they knew that his great-grandparents were Kanays. They didn't want to let the Kanays become extinct so they were on a frantic search for more survivors.

When a young Kanay of sixteen years old exposed his powers to his human girlfriend she had told her family and friends and the news soon spread. It was tragic, all Kanays were forced to live in the magic realm until it was safe, but a certain group of humans had tracked the realm after and destroyed it. Only the lucky ones were spared because they still lived in the human world. Mia was nine and her little sister Maya was only a few months old when it happened, they were in the human realm visiting their human grandma, but they never expected to never see their parents again, their god-parents refused to live in the magic realm so they survived and the council at the time were in the magic realm but managed to escape. A few others were also in the human realm at the time but no one could track them so they assumed the rest were dead. Kanays were just a myth told to little human kids since then, like the tooth-fairy or Santa. No one truly believed and most humans never knew they used to exist anyway, the humans that killed them kept it a secret.

Mia let out a distressed groan, she hated being afraid and weak, it wasn't her style.

"I promise to make you proud dad, whatever it takes." She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed her tears, Mia Black, Kanay princess or not, did not cry.

"M-Mia?"

"Maya, what are you doing up at this time?" Mia turned her lamp back on and gestured for her little sister to climb onto her bed.

"I had a bad dream and Holly told me to go back to bed, but I'm scared." Mia hugged her little sister, her god-mother really didn't understand children.

"What was the dream about?"

"Well, me and you were playing in the back yard and then someone came and snatched you up, took you off to the boarding school you're going to and you never came back for me, y-you left me with Holly and Steve." Maya's bottom lip trembled.

"Oh Maya, just because I'm going to a boarding school, it doesn't mean I'll forget you, I'll visit you every weekend, you don't have to worry about me I'm a big girl."

"So you're not scared of anything?" Maya asked big brown eyes wide and full of admiration.

"Not really." She didn't really want her sister to worry about her personal fears.

"Spiders?"

"Nope."

"Storms?"

"No."

"Monsters?"

"There's no such thing as monsters." Mia laughed, "Now come on, it's late." She pulled her blankets above their heads and Maya snuggled next to her sister. Mia turned her light off for the last time tonight and laid back down. She closed her eyes and was now at ease knowing her sister was fine and assured.

"Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"When will I get my powers?"

"Soon enough, anyway you're lucky you don't have them yet, Holly would make you work your butt of to perfect them, and it is tiresome." Mia admitted. Her little loud and _'does-whatever-she-wants'_ sister would be raised just as Mia was, any other possibility of a male Kanay and she would have to carry on the tribe too. Maya was a baby when their parents died, so she didn't know them, she was spared of the pain, although she cried when she found out. Mia told her stories about how awesome they were and how much they loved her, Maya even told Mia once that she heard her daddy speak to her from heaven. This made Mia fill with pride, but mostly jealousy because she wasn't there when she heard him. Mia had taught her sister everything she needed to know, to be a good person, if it was left to Holly and Steve she's become uptight too. And Maya admired her sister for that, she was her inspiration for everything. All they had was each other. And they were as close as close could be.

"Oh, well I suppose I'll wait then…night Mi-Mi."

"Goodnight May." And with that they drifted off to sleep. _I hope ICA will be fun,_ Mia's final thought left her head.

* * *

Author's note: This is just background information if you're confused. ICA, stands for Iridium Coast Academy...anyone recognise a familiar name? PCA, Zoey 101!? I used to love that show, just imagine the campus like that when Mia arrives there next chapter.

So Maya (7) and Mia (16) are sisters, Maya looks a lot like Mia but her hair is curly and she has a side fringe, she's funny and loves to blackmail people and prank them (kinda like the T3), she adores Mia and misses her when she goes to the academy. In the next few chapters a few of the students are from WITS academy so juts pretend they are Mia's age and yeah they'll be small characters. Oh and in my profile about this story it says Mia's eighteen but she's 16, I changed it last minute.

Holly (47) and Steve (51) are the girls' god-parents, (not chosen by their parents), The 'Kanay' council chose them because they soon became orphans and they knew of no other Kanays. The girls' aren't too fond of them. They're very wealthy and snobby, they don't care much about the sisters and come from a long line of spies, but they're now retired. Mia's mission to get the possible last kanay to fall in love with her was classed as a 'secret mission' and Holly had taught Mia all she needed to know about being a spy, she had trained for Diego to fall for her as soon as her parents had died, so Mia's technically an undercover Kanay spy!

The 'Kanay council' are like the witches council but yanno this an au, so witches don't exist, I guess you could say Mia is like the 'Chosen One'. When Emma, Maddie and Jax are eventually introduced into the future chapters they are 100% human!

Kanay's don't like humans too much ('Cause a small minority tried to kill them), but Mia ignores that fact, because she's friends with Emma and Andi, she believes not all of them are bad which they aren't, whereas in EWW Kanays didn't like witches (just pretend the witches are the humans, in the EWW scenario.)

This story will contain a Miego/Dia/Miago love triangle, if you don't like those ships (Mainly the last two xD), please don't be mean about it :)

If procrastinating was a job, I'd be a millionaire! xD

Don't forget to leave a review, adios! as the Spanish would say! xD


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

"Mia…remember your main mission is to make him fall in love with you, don't you dare let me down." Holly warned darkly.

"Don't worry, I won't." And with that the large limo pulled off. _No 'good luck', no 'have a nice day sweetie' no simple 'goodbye'._

 _No love._

Mia took a deep breath and entered the large campus, she admired the beauty and how large it was. Instantly a respectable elderly woman offered to take her belongings and transfer them to her dorm, she was apparently the girl's dorm advisor. She allowed and wondered around. The scorching sun kissed her pale skin, the loud bustling excited her and the scent of burnt toast floated in the air. _Mhmm, finding the cafeteria won't be so hard._ Before she could gape any more like an idiot she saw someone running towards her, they were wearing an elegant purple formal dress, much silkier than Mia's red one.

She squinted and then gasped, "EMMA!?"

"MIA!" the two girls exchanged a large hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I simply couldn't just let you attend this school and complete your mission without me!"

"But I thought you were in New York!"

"Nope! I lied so it would be a surprise, oh, how's your sister?"

"She's fine, Em, I can't believe you're here…thank you."

"You're most welcome." Emma was one of Mia's only true friends. Having her know your family and being a fellow undercover spy (for different reasons) was a lucky coincidence. That's why Mia liked her, plus she didn't like her god-parents, especially Holly.

"Are you joining as a student?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes! Is…is this what high school's like?" Mia was always home schooled, and this place kinda set off a nice vibe. Having a bit more independency instead of living in a mansion your whole life was a pleasant change.

"I suppose, but state schools are a little more…childish." Her face then lit up, remembering something, "But I've met your future husband and I must say, he's not half bad, he's kind but I have no idea if he's full human though."

"Oh…great." She tried to seem impressed when really she wasn't, "Uh…do I look under-dressed?" Mia's dress was a deep scarlet and reached a little over her knees (for modesty, anything less would be classed as inappropriate) whereas as Emma's reached the floor, as did many other girls.

"No you look lovely, the student dress code states that you have to wear a dress that reaches at least to your ankles on special occasions for ladies, including first days, the school wants a good reputation."

"Oh right, where's Andi? In New York?"

"Nope she's here too! She's with her new boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend!?"

"No, but I think she likes Luke, she's in denial."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "Luke…hmm…I'll have to meet him…speaking of guys, Jax is here, isn't here?"

"Uh, as a m-matter of fact y-yes."

"Let me guess _'to make sure you don't come to any harm'_." she mocked.

"How'd you know he said that!?" Emma squeaked.

"I'm not dumb, Jax is in love with you."

"He is!?" She said genuinely shocked then she sighed happily and her cheeks gained colour. "Earth to Emma!" "Oh s-sorry." She stammered. A loud bell then sounded.

"Oh, we have been talking for ages, lessons start now, you should head to Dean Tristan, here you can take my map of the campus, you need it more, I'll catch up with Andi, wherever she is. Goodbye Mia, good luck!"

"Goodbye and thanks again!" Mia smiled, having you're two best friends with you was a wonderful surprise, _maybe this mission wouldn't be too bad after all._ She turned around and headed north to the Dean's office.

As she was making her way she hadn't realised that a boy a little taller than her was standing in front of her, she looked up from the map. _Hmmm average looking, deep brown eyes, fluffy hair, nah…can't be a kanay_ "Uh, excuse me." She tried to side step to get around him but he stood in front of her again.

"Sorry, _miss_ , but I've been assigned to show you around today, you may begin your errands for the Dean later today, your lessons will start tomorrow, first up is to meet him, let me walk you there."

"Tour? I was not informed of this, and I am perfectly capable of getting there myself, I'd prefer to look around alone, sorry." She tried again to get past him and this time succeeded, but he followed her.

"I'm not allowed to do that." Diego replied, patience running thin.

"Well that is not my problem!" Mia snapped, getting annoyed herself.

"Look, the Dean will kill me if you were to get lost! I can't just abandon my duty for a stuck up noblewoman who thinks she's better than everyone else!"

That angered Mia enough, she spun around with a scowl on her face, "Listen here! You have no clue of whom you're talking to! You can't just waltz around judging people by their…appearance, wealthy or un-wealthy! I find that comment very rude and un-called for, and I am not stuck up for your information! If anyone were stuck up here, it'd be you, you judgmental… _thoughtless imbecile!_ "

Diego gasped, no women had ever spoke to him like that before and he felt…guilty, "I apologise, today hasn't been my best day, I was wrong, please let me assist you there, it is the least I could do." He admitted.

It took Mia every muscle in her body not to roll her eyes, but she took his arm anyway. With a straight face and a cloud of awkward silence they both walked to the Dean's office. They arrived there a few minutes later.

"Ah, you must be Mia Black welcome to Iridium Coast Academy, ranked number one boarding school in all of America you know." The bald middle-aged man greeted warmly.

Mia nodded politely, "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." He then looked over to her _'escort'_ , "This is Diego Rueda, I assume he introduced himself to you already."

"No, I don't recall that-" _Wait, Diego Rueda!?_ _He is the possible kanay, my possible future husband and I called him a 'thoughtless imbecile!' Oh my, Holly would've killed me if she was there, she can't know about this…_

"Diego! I chose you to show her around because I thought you'd be polite."

"Oh, it wasn't like that, Dean Tristan! We were having such a great friendly conversation we simply forgot." Mia lied.

"Oh, I see…" He furrowed his eyebrows, "Now Miss Black, your god-parents informed me that they're sending you here because they don't want you to be restricted your whole life, you should be very grateful." _Yeah, no. Holly only let me come here to meet Diego, she wasn't bothered._

"Oh I am sir!"

"Anyway you are to be a full time student, and in your spare time you are to help around the school, socialise and assist some younger students with certain subjects they may be struggling in, a tutor even, these are the only 'errands' I ask of you."

"Okay."

"You may have a timetable for your lessons, and where your dorm room will be," He held out two pieces of paper, Mia took them, "The other file is a letter containing the dress code and certain rules you shouldn't break, I'd advise you to read it to avoid exclusion, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"If you need anything or have any concern, my office door is always open, now Diego may give you an official tour and then you can make your way to your too the cafeteria for lunch afterwards."

"Yes sir." Mia squeaked excitedly, forget Diego she wanted to go to school!

* * *

"I am really sorry for how I spoke to you earlier, I wasn't thinking-"

"It's fine, I forgive you." Diego quickly dismissed.

"So…how long have you been a student here?"

"Two years."

"Nice." They arrived at a large glass building, "This is the science lab."

"Wow, it's huge! Do you like science?"

"Me…nah, I prefer language arts."

"Hmmm, uh, are you ok? You seem, out of it." Mia observed. Diego was surprised she had read his emotions like an open book, he cleared his throat, "I'm fine, just had a late shift last night at The Seven."

"The Seven?"

"Yeah, my on campus pizza place! You should come there sometime, best pizzas in Miami." Mia mentally drooled she had only ever had pizza once, and that was with her parents, but Holly had put her on 'princess' diet, salad and chicken, nothing too fatty and Holly hated pizza anyway. She wouldn't allow Mia to eat such junk food.

"I'll do that," Mia then got an idea, with her kanay powers she could easily heat up food, "Do you use _heat_ to _warm_ the pizzas?"

"Yeah, we probably have the hottest oven in all of Miami too." He remembered burning a few pizzas and upsetting a few customers, and laughed dryly, Mia frowned slightly, he either didn't get it, or just wasn't a Kanay.

"You can't be that bad." She punched his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Baby!" She smirked. He then tried to return the friendly blow but she dodged out of the way, he chased her but Mia was faster than Diego had thought.

Mia looked back at him, laughing at the face of determination he wore. She had never felt happier, she was never aloud to mess around like this under Holly and Steve's roof.

When she turned back around she tripped and accidently bumped into someone.

"Mia!" Diego yelled, running to help both girls up.

"Diego?" an unusually soft but annoyed voice looked up.

"Maddie!?" Diego gasped, finally recognising the head panther Mia had fallen on, his _ex-girlfriend_.

* * *

Author's note: Wow this has had quite a few views in a short amount of time, yay! And yeah as I said the next like five chapters are written for this and I couldn't hide it from you all! I don't have too much homework today so I thought I'd upload this, I have writer's block for all other stories xD

Oh btw, dresses or pants?

allthefluffiness: Thank you, loyal reviewer :) And yeah I still watch Zoey 101 til this day too! I like all of the ships xD I hoped you liked this chapter ;) I also hope you completed your homework, procrastinating is a world-wide issue xD Thanks again, I'm glad you like it!

Review? :)


End file.
